


So it goes

by purplesheep22



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: How we got together.大学AU





	So it goes

**Author's Note:**

> 大学AU  
> （→大家都活得好好的。）
> 
> 对三月下雪的怨念。（啥？）

 

1. 

       那是一场车祸般失败的搭讪。

 

       亚瑟今年正式成为了圣文森特的研究员（fellow），叫上羡慕嫉妒但还得继续在博士后（post-doc）位子上熬资历的湿棍和背缺一起出门庆祝。

       刚坐下不久，今天的主角就有了新发现。要知道，亚瑟从小就在卡美洛长大，认识每家酒馆的老板、伙计和常客。而刚才走进来，斜倚着吧台，兴致缺缺地打量全场的中年男人，却是他没印象的。

       他用手背拍了拍自己的脸，又多看了那男人几眼。决定从沙发上站起来，挤过人群，走到他身边。

       恰好，对方刚拿到酒，正向酒保微笑道谢。

       “我还不知道这儿能点得到爱尔兰咖啡。”

       话一出口，亚瑟也愣了一下。而他稍显惊讶地抬头看他，蓝灰色的眼睛里像是藏了宇宙一角。

       “啊，”陌生人自顾自地点点头，似乎是迫不及待地低头抿了一口，“如果你刚好认识酒保的话，我猜。”

       亚瑟皱了皱眉，不单因为对方嘴角沾到的奶油，更因为恍惚的似曾相识感：“我们之前见过吗？”

       那人歪了歪头，用舌头舔走白沫，似笑非笑地勾起嘴角：“说真的，你这句话之前有成功过吗？”

       好歹他在离开前冲自己点了点头。亚瑟想。

       但他还是回到卡座里，把头敲在桌面上，惹得幸灾乐祸的损友照着他的金毛一通乱揉。

 

2\.  

       没等亚瑟想好到底要不要下周同时间再去一趟，他就被正式介绍给了这位陌生人。

       “这位是威廉·威尔逊教授，”院长在迎新晚宴上对全体师生说道，“来自海峡另一边的植物学客座教授。”

       噢。这下可有点尴尬了。

       亚瑟也坐在同一张长桌上，眼神偷偷摸摸飘向坐在另一头的威尔逊。他似乎问了老学究贝德维尔什么问题，然后眯着眼，看似认真地听着对方冗长啰嗦的回答。亚瑟又瞟了他几眼，致辞结束后的短暂掌声里，正撞上对方投来的打量目光。

 

3\.  

       所以，亚瑟决定去旁听威尔逊的基础生态建模课。

 

       “你这事儿干得一点儿逻辑都没有。”湿棍这么评价道。

       “明明是同一个院的，有什么想知道的，聊天的机会多的是。”背缺的主意本身挺好。

       “怕不是暗恋人家吧。”乔治狠狠地拍了拍他的肩膀，以示鼓励。

       亚瑟没理他们，只挥了挥手。他随手抓了个笔记本，跑生物系去了。

 

       他迟到了。

 

       坐在阶梯旁的小哥好心地往里挪了挪，他摘下毛线帽，点头轻声道谢，坐了下来。

       见他只拿了个笔记本，小哥又十分善解人意地把讲义推到了中间。

       “没关系，你看就好。”

       “噢，”他了解地点点头，“你也是来看讲课那哥们儿的吧。”

       亚瑟随意摊开笔记本，赫然看到自己不知哪一年写下的公式推导，慌忙往后翻到空白处。

       “没事儿，这门课本来就早，我也不准备来的，但我姐非得要我拍照给她看，说这位在脸书上已经有自己的粉丝群了。”

       “不是，”亚瑟发现自己无可避免地咳嗽了两声，“我就是好奇而已，他以前是我爸的学生。”

       小哥惊讶地看了他一眼：“你爸是这儿的植物学主管？”

       “不不，乌塔是位女士；我爸是偏物理那边的。”

       小哥扔个他一个“别逗了”的表情，耸耸肩接着跟网路另一端的尖叫女孩发消息。

       亚瑟舒了一口气，转头看向下方的讲师——他正在投影仪前写写画画，查看图表的样子像是在凝视爱人。他的嘴角含着笑意。温柔的异乡口音让亚瑟喉咙发干。

       天呐，他真诚地希望对方没见过自己穿着裤衩满地跑的样子。

 

4\.  

       “看来就只剩我们俩了。”

       亚瑟一惊，抬起头来。他先是愣了两秒，咕哝了一句像是“稍等一下下”的话，就又再次埋下头，无意识地撅着嘴，将等式的另一头补齐。

       “你怎么还在这儿？”他伸了个懒腰，瞥了一眼腕表，抬头看向三小时前就下课收工的讲师。

       比尔也不恼，偏头示意他望窗外看——噢，雪还在下着。

 

       亚瑟终究还是通过背缺建议的正常渠道跟这位威尔逊教授搭上了话。

       他的确曾经是乌瑟的学生，但在本科第一年之后便转到了植物系。他也的确见过亚瑟，在他博士在读，跑来给乌瑟的系统生物学课当助教的时候。可惜那时候，青春期的亚瑟正忙着跟他爸闹别扭，没注意到比尔这号人。也许，还好他没注意到比尔，不然指不定闹出什么来。

       单身，双性恋，生在艾尔，现在住学院宿舍。

       基本情况算是了解了，亚瑟还是天天往课室跑。

       “你的声音很舒服，能帮助思考。”

       惹得比尔无奈地摇头微笑。

 

       “离开得太久，连天气都把握不住了。”比尔耸耸肩。他只穿着一件毛衣，的确是春天该有的着装，但谁能想到，三月份还会突降大雪呢。

       亚瑟挠了挠脑袋，转身将自己的羽绒外套扔给他。带着他七拐八绕地转回了物理系，一头扎进储藏间里，翻出一件依然水滑油亮的毛皮大衣来。

       “走吧。”他把手插进口袋，跳了跳，似乎挺满意的样子。毛料从脖子一路包到小腿，顺滑又漂亮，但也华丽得浮夸。

       “小亚，你这是？”比尔越来越经常地双目含笑，而这一次，还混着不少戏谑和一丝宠爱。

       亚瑟领着他们走出大门，穿过狭窄的街道，往学院走去。

       “大学那会儿搞现场剧，圣诞节前出了部《圆桌骑士》，”他咧开嘴，雾气从他的口鼻处散开，把夕阳衬托得更加朦胧，“折腾服装的那几个为了用毛料质量强调地位差距，给我们配的全是这种压根没法穿出门的大衣。”

       “那么，你一定是亚瑟王？”

       充满笑闹的往事让他忍不住勾起嘴角：“我亲爱的威廉爵士，你一向都是最聪明的那一个。”

       “感谢您，吾王。”他停下脚步，假意鞠了一躬。抬起头时，神情是全然的放松。

 

+1. 

       “所以你们俩是怎么在一起的呀？”

       背缺勉力咽下嘴里的啤酒，而湿棍则没能控制住，慌忙去拿桌上的餐布。亚瑟咳嗽了好几声，而比尔挑高了眉毛，歪头看着他。

       还好女士们都对足球兴趣缺缺，到书房聊八卦去了。

       “听我爸说，是亚瑟叔叔你先在酒吧里搭的讪，”小蓝接着讲了下去，“但乌瑟教授说你们早就认识了。”

       “也有人说，你们碰巧在同一个学院里任教，还有人看见亚瑟叔叔去蹭你的课。”他现在光对着比尔说了，因为他是唯一一个依然直视着他的眼睛的人。

       “一定有个故事是真的。”

       比尔身子前倾，以手撑头，认真地看着小蓝：“这些都是真的。”

       “不过，我最喜欢的版本是，有一天，我发现他是亚瑟王，而谁能不喜欢永恒之王呢。”

       小蓝张大眼睛，疑惑地看着他俩，刚想接着发问，就被终于恢复的背缺抱到了膝上。

       而亚瑟深吸了一口气，将手探进裤兜里，捉住那枚指环。

 

       他最喜欢的版本，即将发生。

 

 

 

End

 

 


End file.
